Being in Lust
by Hitomi2011
Summary: Currently OneShot but might be something more later! "It's all a game to her... She doesn't care about who she hurts... She just wants to win... which she always does... because Takamachi Nanoha always gets what she wants..." - Fate Testarossa


**Disclaimer! I own nothing but plot!**

Being in Lust

_This is wrong… This is so wrong..._

Thoughts left the blonde beauty as she gasped in pleasure, feeling the other woman's sinful lips envelope her perked up chest. All sense of control and constraint left her as her hands threaded themselves in the others silky hair, tightening and pulling the other closer to her sensitive chest.

She could feel the woman smirk as her tongue flicked her nipple, each lick bringing a wave of desire-filled shudders. She squirmed, trying to get some release but the other suddenly stopped her work, leaving her gasping and groaning for more. Her burgundy eyes met lustful amethyst, controlling and unyielding.

"No moving."

She opened her mouth to argue but all words were stifled by a loud, throaty moan as a sly hand has unnoticeably made its way to her wet center. The woman laughed mercilessly.

_God, I hate her…_

"You don't hate me," the woman responded, as if she read her mind. "You can't stand being without me. Now, we do this my way, or I leave. Your choice."

Now, any sane person with any dignity would say, "Then get the hell out, bitch," but the woman was right… Fate couldn't say no. She was addicted to this woman…Oh, how she knew it.

She turned her head away from the captivating beauty in front of her, not letting her tears of shame show. She felt the other's lips sucking on her earlobe; one hand kneading one of her breast while the other was innocently rubbing her inner thigh, tantalizing her.

Her eyes went shut as her body began to respond to the urges that had been growing. Her mind went blank as she once again gave in to the woman and let her have her way. Two fingers suddenly entered her, rough and fast, causing her to let out a gasp as her hips began to move. A hand held them in place, making her whimper at the torture.

She was so close… _so very close_…

The other's movements came to a slow stop, as she knew they would. Fingers slipped out of her, dripping. The woman got up, and licked the juices off. Without another word, the woman put her coat on and walked out of the dark office.

Fate could hear people greeting the woman, and her replying as if none of what had just occurred happened. Fate panted as she gathered her clothes and slowly put them back on. Although she quickly made herself presentable, she couldn't leave the office just yet… She didn't trust her shaky legs.

This always happened… It always took her an hour or so to recover… No matter how many times this had happened, her body was still not used to it.

When she was sure she couldn't hear any footsteps, she walked out, eyes squinting from the bright light. She walked as quickly as she could to her office, enjoying the safe haven it had become.

"There you are, Fate-chan!" She stiffened for a second, but relaxed hen she realized who called her.

"Hey Hayate-chan" she greeted her childhood friend and coworker. They both entered her office, each taking a seat.

"Remind me again why we decided to enter this retched industry of entertainment?" Hayate groaned, making Fate smile weakly.

"What happened now?"

"These so called 'idols' are nothing but brats! I swear that this new generation of artists is going to be the death of me!"

"They can't be that bad! Remember when your hit reached number one of the Oricon charts. I had never felt so bad for Signum-san. I still couldn't believe she stayed as your manager for so long!" Fate teased.

Hayate pouted, "I wasn't _that_ terrible. Lindy-san had a much harder time with you."

"That might be true, but things are different… now we're the managers."

"And two great ones at that!" Hayate exclaimed with a grin that made Fate almost forget of what had happened… almost.

"Hey Fate? Are you okay, you look a little flushed." Crap, she notices _now_.

Before Fate could reply a little girl came bursting in. "Mama!"

Fate grinned at her daughter as she spread her arms to Vivio, the girl not hesitating to run into them.

"I missed you so much! How was school?" Vivio sat on her lap and explained in great detail to Hayate and Fate of her school day, the older women sharing a warm glance. Her story continued as they started to head out. A group of teens as usual stopped to greet the famous managers and coo over young Vivio, who grumbled when they left, muttering about kiss ups. The older women giggled at the adorable girl pouting.

"Are you having dinner with us Aunt Hayate?" Vivio asked suddenly as the three entered an elevator.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Hayate replied but Fate raised her eyebrows.

"That's never stopped you before, and besides, we're going out to eat tonight so you wouldn't technically be imposing on us."

Before Hayate could reply, the elevator door opened and Fate's heart stopped.

"Fate! Hayate! How have you been?" asked her other childhood friend, Yuuno Scrya. But he wasn't the one that Fate was looking at. Rather the woman who's hand was intertwined with his, wedding bands glistening in the light.

It wasn't fair… Why was she so beautiful… Why was she able to take her breath away with a glance… Why did Takamachi Nanoha, the most famous idol, have to be her best friends _fucking wife_?

"You want to join us for dinner?" her daughter innocently asked.

"Sure," Nanoha replied, looking at Fate with the same lust as before, making her shiver slightly.

_What did I fucking get myself into?_


End file.
